


Touch&Kiss

by Ormand



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: Amazing X-men衍生
設定復活後Kurt跟Logan開始交往。
刊物收錄本文，刊物資訊：http://wenboa.pixnet.net/blog/post/43426655





	

　　Kurt受所有的X-men歡迎、喜歡這件事情Logan當然早就知道了。但，或許因為他的視線停在Kurt上的時間變得更多，也有可能是因為帶著自己是對方的伴侶的心態，總之Logan發現Kurt遠比他所意識到的還要更受人喜愛。而那樣的喜愛涉及了很多的肢體接觸。

擁抱最為常見，幾乎是誰見到了Kurt都還是會要給復生的他一個擁抱。Logan很喜歡把Kurt收在手臂裡的感覺，也喜歡Kurt的手臂繞在自己身上的感覺。而且Kurt不只抱起來的觸感很好，連聞起來很好，Logan忍不住會去想每個與Kurt擁抱的人是不是跟他一樣注意到這點。注意到Kurt柔韌的身體，注意到Kurt沐身上有著浴乳香味跟他原本皮膚的味道。

接著是親吻。會這麼做通常都是跟女性，Kurt會親吻那些女孩的手，如同老派的紳士一樣。事實上Kurt的確是個紳士，他會那麼做帶著是純粹的對女士的憐愛。喜愛擺弄植物的他甚至會送花讓那些女孩開心。一些女孩會選擇給Kurt貼頰禮，Kurt當然也會紳士地回吻他她們的臉頰。Logan當然吻過Kurt，知道對方藍色的嘴唇吻起來其實是多麼地柔軟，知道對方尖銳的犬齒用舌頭舔過是什麼感覺，知道對方的舌頭在回應自己的親吻的時候會有多麼笨拙。Logan想著這些認知至少是自己獨享的。他本來是這麼想就這麼無視這件事情的，只是在一次無意間看到了Kurt吻在了Angelica的臉頰上之後，Logan又突然不是那麼肯定了。

因為Logan突然意識到了一件他算是挺在意的事情，Kurt沒有主動吻過他。

　　這本來不是問題，畢竟Logan樂於當主動把Kurt拖過來吻的那個，而Kurt也沒有抱怨過他像是啃上對方嘴唇的吻法。Kurt沒有表現過任何對他們親熱行為的反感，甚至在Logan起頭之後也會熱切的回應起來，但是從不主動。開始在意起來就有點沒完沒了，Logan覺得自己倒也不是忌妒那些被Kurt親吻的女孩，只是有很好奇如果自己不主動的話，Kurt會不會先主動吻他。

如果Logan足夠誠實就會知道自己這是在吃醋。

　　「Logan，我想我們得談談。」Kurt洗完澡之後發現Logan已經在床上了，雖然還沒有睡，只是靠在床板上看書，或許是明天早課的教材一類的東西。Logan哼了一聲表示聽見了，並且把手上的書本擱到床頭櫃上，然後拍了拍他身旁的床舖。出乎於Logan意料的，Kurt雖然走近了一點，但也只是讓他們可以看見彼此的距離而已。

　　「我發現你，似乎很常看著Angelica。」Kurt沒頭沒腦地這麼說著，「我有？」Logan不是很懂Kurt怎麼會這樣說，真的要Logan說的話他最常看的還是Kurt。「我那是在看你，Elf。」雖然大概猜到Kurt誤會了什麼，但Logan還是打算聽對方說下去。Kurt稍微想了一下，露出恍然大悟的表情。

　　「所以你這幾天是，噢，你不喜歡我親吻那些女孩嗎？你其實可以直接跟我說...」，「不，那沒什麼問題。」Logan直接打斷Kurt的話，「我沒有要你改變什麼。」

聽到Logan這句話，Kurt原本沮喪的心情通通被一掃而空。他並不遲鈍，當然有注意到Logan這幾天明顯地減少了與他身體上的接觸。雖然他們還是一樣在一起吃飯、睡覺，分享彼此的私人時間，不過Logan卻相較於以往頻繁的親暱來說，可以算上是表現地興致缺缺，又加上Kurt注意到Logan的視線似乎停留在Angelica，那個迷人的紅髮女孩身上。總總事情相加讓Kurt也開始胡思亂想起來，想著或許Logan改變了心意。Kurt知道Logan是個粗魯、不修邊幅、衝動又易怒的人，但在這些之外，Logan同樣也是個溫柔的人。因此他想Logan或許在想著該怎麼在不傷害自己的情況下開口。不過這些想法隨著剛才簡短的對談裡Logan所說的話，還有看向自己的眼神，全部都被Kurt否定掉了。

　　「Elf，別想了，過來。」Logan再次拍了拍床。Kurt沒有如Logan所想的用走過來，而是用能力直接瞬間移動到床上。準確來說Kurt是直接出現在Logan上方，利用重力下墜跨坐到了對方的身上。雖然一開始那下真的有點沉，但Logan還是挺喜歡Kurt將身體的重量壓到自己身上。Kurt的手自然不過地搭到了Logan的肩膀上，把兩個人的距離又拉得更近了一點。

　　「是你說過你不喜歡這種黏糊糊的小動作的。」Kurt在吻上Logan之前的幾公分前停了下來，有些像是在抱怨地這麼說著。Logan回想了一下，的確自己好像曾經說過類似的話。那時候他跟Kurt還是朋友，他們碰巧撞見了兩個卿卿我我的學生，於是話就這麼從他嘴裡說出口了。

　　「好吧，我改變主意了。」Logan倒也乾脆，Kurt笑了一下。

第一個吻落在Logan的太陽穴上，輕輕地點了一下，然後是臉頰，也是輕柔的一下，Kurt捧著Logan的臉，在他的上嘴角落下了一個長吻。Logan覺得明明Kurt只是簡單地用嘴唇觸碰自己而已，沒有用上舌頭也沒有吸吮，但卻也讓他身體覺得有些酥麻，那通常是在性愛的時候才有的感覺。Logan在Kurt結束親吻移開臉的時候又把自己的嘴迎了上去，他想要來個真的嘴對嘴的熱吻，但Kurt又往後退了一點躲開。Logan發出了抗議的喉音，Kurt反而是執起對方的手，親吻著Logan的手背，特別是用嘴唇仔細印過他的鋼爪出現時會撕裂他的皮膚的位置。

Logan沒有經歷過這個，他沒有被誰這樣吻過。Kurt的吻沒有帶著任何的情慾，Logan有種自己是被珍惜、憐愛，甚至是被守護著的感覺。這對他來說真的很新奇，但不討厭。

　　「再給你十分鐘，Elf，再來就是我做我想做的了。」  
　　「你想做什麼？」Kurt眨眨眼。那明知故問的態度讓Logan忍不住伸手捏了捏Kurt的屁股。  
　　「你只剩三十秒了。」

 

 

 

fin.


End file.
